Hibernation
Album Cover |album = Single Goliath's Throne |artist = IRIS |released = 2nd January, 2019 |length = 5:13 |label = Distrokid |producer = DAGames (Will Ryan) }}Hibernation is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan written as the second track of Goliath's Throne. Lyrics Chorus It's just another day I'm hiding in the water To be forgotten As I wash away the sins and tragedies I'll come back home in the morning But just a warning I'm not the same after the hibernation 1 If I can't control The embodiment of pain I will fade away (In a matter of seconds) (I have ten commandments my own way) If I take the time to heal from the bane of my life (Never deal with strife) (That delivers a prime objective to destroy) From the body and the mind Aid has come to help me find A way out It's all about Inner peace I have mourned for too long Get me out of my grave Pre-Chorus I'll come back home in the morning But, just a warning Chorus It's just another day I'm hiding in the water (In the water) To be forgotten (To be forgotten) As I wash away the sins and tragedies (Tragedies) I'll come back home in the morning (The morning) But, just a warning I'm not the same after the hibernation Bridge I'll never be the same I will never claim blame For the scars I've restored in this game 2 If I pry under The feet of anarchy I will never change (In a matter of years I'll drown these tears, no submission here) If I sit inside the calm before the storm Time will die (Never settle with promises Breaking points that entail hypocrisy) From deception I would hide Make it hard to testify My way out It's all about tyranny But I had healed for too long Get me out of my grave Pre-Chorus I'll come back home in the evening Just don't deceive me Chorus It's just another day I'm hiding in the water (In the water) To be forgotten (To be forgotten) As I wash away the sins and tragedies (Tragedies) I'll come back home in the morning (The morning) But, just a warning I'm not the same after the hibernation Bridge Daylight Will rise I will be born again My God, I can feel this happening My own tools Abandoning fools With their knives In this battle of guns What a surprise I won Pre-Chorus I'll come back home in the evening Just don't deceive me (As I wash away the sins and tragedies) I'll come back home in the morning But just a warning Chorus It's just another day I'm hiding in the water (In the water) To be forgotten (To be forgotten) As I wash away the sins and tragedies (Tragedies) I'll come back home in the morning (The morning) But, just a warning (I'm not the same after the hibernation) It's just another day I'm hiding in the water (In the water) To be forgotten (To be forgotten) As I wash away the sins and tragedies (Tragedies) I'll come back home in the morning (The morning) But, just a warning (Just a warning) I'm not the same after the hibernation Outro I'll never be the same I will never claim blame For the scars I've restored in this game Trivia *This song has been performed live. Category:IRIS Category:Songs Performed Live Category:Goliath's Throne